violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Life, A Song
A New Life, A Song is the special 2-hours episode. This is a fanon episode Episode Summary Part 1 ''The episode continues with the scene of the previous episode. '' Priscila is arrested by the police for working as a spy for a hackers' company. Herman felt very angry because this was the second time that a woman lied to him (the first was Esmeralda). Ludmila and Violetta, who's at the studio at that moment, received a call from Herman and came back home immediately. When the girls got home, they saw the police taking Priscila to the car. Violetta asked Herman what happened while Ludmila begged the police not to take her mother away from her. The police explained to Ludmila what happened, but Ludmila refused the truth and kept holding on to Priscila. The police couldn't do anything, so Herman came, took Ludmila away from Priscila and hug her, letting the police take Priscila into the car. Ludmila angrily asked Herman why he didn't stop them, and he answered that this was for their own good. Back to the studio, Francesca received the news from Violetta and it rapidly expanded it around the studio. The students decided to go to visit Violetta. When they arrived to Violetta's house, Violetta said that they can't come in, but Herman heard it and allowed them to come in. The house was in completely silent for a while, then Naty broke the silence by asking where's Ludmila. Violetta said that Ludmila needed to be a alone for a moment, but if Federico want to talk with her, he can go. Federico stood up and went upstairs. The students kept discussing, while Federico knocked the door. Ludmila was crying inside her room, when she heard the knocks, she said that she wanted to be alone, but Federico came in. Ludmila angrily said that she didn't want visits, but when she saw Federico, she told him to come in. Federico discussed with Ludmila about what happened. Ludmila finally accepted the truth and the two shared a kiss. Next morning, everyone came to the studio and they wanted to make a surprise for Ludmila to cheer her up, but she didn't come. The students thought that Ludmila is still depressed with the fact that her mother made a crime. Some time later, Ludmila came. The students wanted to make a surprise again, but Ludmila said that she only came to quit the Studio and say goodbye because she's leaving to Africa with her father. Everyone was shocked, nobody said a word, and Ludmila left the studio silently. No one stopped her, they are still in shock, but only Violetta reacted and convinced Ludmila to stay. Ludmila denied her and said that it was her choice to leave. That night, in Violetta's house, no one was up to the dinner. Herman was still upset with what Priscila did, Olga and Ramallo weren't home that night, and Ludmila was packing to leave. Violetta was in her room, discussing with Francesca and Camila about Ludmila's departure. Camila was agreeing with it, since she have never liked Ludmila, Francesca said that it's the same for her if Ludmila will leave or not. Violetta's reaction was different, she really wants Ludmilla to stay with her, and she could beg her if that's necessary. Even that they have never seen each other like sisters, but after what happened, she felt like they were sisters from the moment they were born.Category:Fanon Episodes